1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine apparatus, a control method thereof, and a vehicle, and more specifically to an internal combustion engine apparatus having an internal combustion engine, a control method thereof, and a vehicle having the internal combustion engine apparatus mounted thereon.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed such an internal combustion engine apparatus in which a bypass passage is provided in an exhaust passage downstream of a muffler in the exhaust system of the internal combustion engine, and an adsorbent for adsorbing a fuel of the internal combustion engine is disposed in the bypass passage such that an exhaust gas may flow through the bypass passage if a condition is satisfied (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H6-101451). In this apparatus, the condition is satisfied if the cooling water temperature of the internal combustion engine is equal to or less than 60 degrees centigrade, a fuel cut operation has not been carried out, no misfire has occurred, and the temperature of an adsorbent for adsorbing a fuel of the internal combustion engine is less than 300 degrees centigrade at a time less than 100 seconds from the time when the internal combustion engine started operation. If the condition is satisfied, a valve operation is performed so as to pass the exhaust gas through the bypass passage. If the condition is not satisfied, a valve operation is performed so as to prevent the exhaust gas from passing through the bypass passage.
There has also been proposed another internal combustion engine apparatus in which a second purifying device which includes an adsorption section having an adsorbent for adsorbing a fuel of the internal combustion engine, and a purifying section having a three-way catalyst downstream of this adsorption section is provided in an exhaust passage downstream of a purifying device having a three-way catalyst of an exhaust system of the internal combustion engine (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-291916). In this apparatus, when the internal combustion engine is started, an exhaust gas is controlled to pass through the adsorption section to the purifying section during the time period from the time when the cranking was started until a predetermined time elapsed; and after the predetermined time elapsed, most of the exhaust gas is controlled to pass through the purifying section to be exhausted, thereby preventing unburned fuel from being directly exhausted at the time of starting.